Our Romance
by Padawan-Yoshka
Summary: It's like a little movie, a little picture film inside my head, sometimes it's all dancing and smiles on our cold faces, but most of time its blood spilling making the sun weep and family faces so dead it chills even me, the dead.


It's like a little movie, a little picture film inside my head, sometimes it's all dancing and smiles on our cold faces, but most of time its blood spilling making the sun weep and family faces so dead it chills even me, the dead.

The war ripped into us something haunting and something we knew would come today or in the years to come, the tearing of skin and the howls that surrounded us like a battle call.

The scars shined like little teeth on our skin, forever there and forever smiling out at our enemies saying we dare you.

It comes like a climax, a moving picture of how each and everyone of them fall, blood dripping off their smiling lips, it comes and it stays haunting me and me alone.

It's a horror movie, but one day when I wake up and it will be the real thing surrounding me one after the other.

The little smile doesn't come anymore, they see and he sees and with all his might he can't bring me back, not with all the power in the whole goddamn world.

He's here, he's here but all I see are lifeless eyes on a lifeless body, the lips I kiss today will be gone tomorrow.

They come not in the form of dreams, just forever there haunting the back of my head, one moment with family and the next in the battle field of the future.

Edward and his little bride with her fresh red eyes, they smile and try to push away the fears until all they are is smiling fools blocking out everything that is coming and coming fast.

"Alice, how does it happen, how?"

He steps a little too close, whispering words of longing and pleading, and all I see is dead eyes and rippling fur.

Friend and brother with pieces every where in fields with lilies and werewolves laughing and laughing.

"He kills you, Jacob."

His needs, his wants all melt away with the rage and sorrow that always seem to follow when they finally come and ask, how, when and why?

Everyday he comes, calming me as much as he can, fingers always sending a shot of warmness into my skin, but this time all I felt was the cold.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, bad dream."

My mind, full of pictures and blood sometimes cracks and lets out old fears and familiar faces that I could do without.

He came, smirk in place and ready for a game.

"Your dead, you can't be here."

Every time he comes, baring the gift of unraveling my sanity, just those whispered words send him away your not here, your not here and then as he left his scent and wondering chuckle still lingered in the air.

One time the words came like clock work but when I opened my eyes he was still there, smirk staring at me with a loud laugh.

"B-But your not real."

"I'm as real as your mind makes me, Alice. Want to come and give your old friend a kiss?"

This time it took thirty minutes with the whispered words and the closed eyes before finally I let them open and he was gone leaving behind a shiver that filled my whole body and a rage that never seemed to end.

Some days I want to close my eyes and dream, dream of peace but it seemed that I'm in a dream all of my days, but they all seem to be nightmares one after the other.

I heard him name hissed out as I slipped into another trace, Jacob, Jacob; murder always the same, his fur up in anger as he takes away someone I love.

The first time I slipped into this nightmare the house shook with my screams, Edward, Edward, no!

But now it's all I see and all I hear, the whole picture coming in small pieces until it's a full length film.

The full thing played out before my eyes and a new name came to my lips fast and with a hiss of rage, Rosalie, as the wolfs cried out a warning 'Rosalie lover of Jacob, keep her alive, keep her alive and well'

The rage filled up every single pore and part of me, but I just let lose a sigh and keep a smile high on my face, a plan filling me up.

The boundary line was invisible but still the smell was strong and sent a warning to every one of us, even me as I stepped close to it, smile growing as he with the dreaded name Jacob came growling to the other side.

"Do you have death wish, bloodsucker? I'm on guard and if you set even one of your filthy body parts over that line your free game. Think you take me on little girl?"

"I'm not here to fight you stupid dog, only to talk. Jacob Black, I want you to keep away from my brother Edward in the event that a war is coming, can you do that?"

His laugh breaks my thoughts and my feet almost slip over the dreaded line smelling of sick dog, a wide smirk is all I find when I turn my eyes back on him, filthy dog.

"And why on earth would I do that? Given the chance I'll rip him to pieces, you can count on that."

"Why would you do that? Would you really want to kill the brother of your lover? Rosalie, come out I think you need to talk to the mutt."

She came like a bat out of hell, hissing and eyes turning red as she came as close as she could to him.

"R-Rosalie, I didn't mean-"

"Liar, if you plan on killing my brother why don't you jump over that line and kill me too, I'd rather be dead then in love with man or should I say dog, that plans on killing someone in my family. Jacob you have to chose, revenge or me?"

An old movie began to play in my head, something I had seen and hadn't made any sense at the time but now it seemed to click into place.

It showed Rosalie with a ring lining her finger and the whispering of a name, Rosalie, Rosalie Black.

"Of course I would pick you, Rose. I would always pick you. I love you more then I want to kill him, you should know that."

"Well, I know that now, and you better mean it, love you or not I will take you down."

"OK, now that's over with, let's go Rose; Edward will be looking for us and one more thing no kissing until I leave."

The next day he didn't show up with his chuckle and words pounding memories of a past life in my head, all I saw was the dust in the air and no James to haunt my mind.

That was the day that I welcomed the movies and chose to fix every last one of them until all we had was a silly romance rather then a horror.


End file.
